1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tower design for high-voltage systems consisting of several stories which are coupled to each other by means of insulators, wherein each story comprises support bars of electrically insulating material and cup-shaped node elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frame built of identical node and support elements screwed together in a building block system for a static converter is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,003. The thyristors of the converter are fastened to the node elements, wherein the node elements serve as current carrying member to the thyristors. Each support for each story of the frame comprises at least one node element which is designed as a cup with several plane lateral surfaces. The node elements of each support are screwed together via support elements of electrically insulating material. Thus, a converter can be constructed in a building block system for different voltages from the same components wherein at least part of the current-carrying members is integrated into the building block system. In addition, a compact space-saving arranged is obtained.
In addition, tower structures for high-voltage systems are known, in which the active components are enclosed and thus form a module. Due to the modular design, twice as many air and leakage paths exist, which leads to large dimensions and therefore to a large overall volume. Furthermore, all the individual stories are covered with baffles. In different high-voltage systems or different rectifier stations, tower structures are different since the towers do not consist of uniform elements. In addition, the voltage leads are arranged as an independent column structure outside the valve tower since there is no room in the tower.